Escape A Gone Novel
by Hope Fujikara
Summary: Escape is closer than ever in the FAYZ. But how will they defeat the giaphage?


Prologue

Audrey Fewing sat staring at the clock on the wall, just like she did every day. Audrey was known to everyone around her as 103. More formaly known as Subject 103. She was torn away from a loving family and stuck living in a small room at a lab. This wasn't an ordinary lab. Instead of studying evolution and global warming, the scientests here were studying mutations. Some so unexplainable, people called them magic. Audrey was one of these "mutations". Unlike 101 and 102, she was top secret. Only the scientests and the highest in rank from the government knew about her. 101 and 102 were common knowledge within the government but were still secret from the public.

101 was able to tell if someone was lying or not. His name is Toto. 102 (Darla) is long gone but she could teleport through walls. Both of these powers dulled in comparison to Audrey. She could do just about anything; shoot killing light beams from her hands, lift anything, teleport, fly, or create anything she wanted. These are only a few of her powers. The only catch was that she wasn't allowed to use them unless given permission.

Audrey was confused. The guards came every day to give her food at exactly 11:11, not a minute earlier or a minute later. Yet the clock read 12:00 and still no food. Determined that they were just changing the schedule, she laid down to rest on her welcoming bed. She woke 12 hours later. It was midnight and still no food. She partially opened her door and yelled out.

"Hello? I'm hungry! You guys must be slacking alot! How could you guys forget to feed your prisoner?" She took a breath, "Oh, I'm sorry, I meant the guest that you keep confined in a room all day." she said sarcastically.

When no one answered, she began to worry. She crept out of her room careful to be silent in case the guards were somewhere near by. She searched everywhere in the building but there were no adults to be seen.

"I'm free! HAHA!" she laughed, giddy.

As the night wore on she danced about and destroyed documents. Then, as if seeing a sad story, she feebly sat down. No adults, she thought, means no food. That was hard for a fourteen year old girl who never missed a meal in her life to fathom. She stepped outside for a breath of fresh air but almost tripped over her own legs when she saw the landscape around her. She had been out her before but never before had she seen the opaque, pearly wall that lay before her. It was far away but distinct. What is this place, she thought. 'I'm all alone' she thought. And she was not the only one.

Audrey rummaged through a few drawers inside the lab. She found a backpack (one of the workers, she guessed), a flashlight, a swiss army knife, some matches, crackers and nutella, and a fluffy coat. Ready to explore, she set out, leaving behind her personal prison.

Chapter 1: 1 year and 3 Months

Sam was distraught and worried. Not only had a million people seen him try to torch a baby, but the baby and the Drake/Brittney thing had escaped.

_Tell us, Mr. Temple. Did you really try to torch a baby? How did you try to save Bette and E.Z., Mr. Temple_? _What did you do to stop the bugs and coyote's from eating the children? Did you really order the death of a 5 year old autistic kid, Mr. Temple?_

Shut up, shut up, shut up! Sam thought. He needed to focus. All the surviving kids where gathered up at the lake, even though they protested leaving their parents.

"Listen everyone. We have no plan. That baby has more powers in his pinky toe then anyone else in the FAYZ. To the outside world, we look like the bad people when we try to kill it. Everyone please stay here unless you want a rapidly growing baby to come and kill you." Sam said without feeling.

"Nice speech, bro. it really cheered everyone up." Caine said non-encouraginly.

Since they were forced to work together to defeat the giaphage, sam and caine had learned to get along. It took a few battles and some time, but they liked each other well enough.

"Sam's right. Unless we had a few nukes, some grenades, and some way to kill something immortal, we have no way to defeat it. I hate to admit it, but it's true." Edilio said, earning a few nods of agreement.

"I could go up to it and stab it 100 times before it can say Mommy!" suggested Brianna.

"NO, Breeze. But nice idea." said Jack reprimanded.

"What we need is a miracle." said Astrid.

"True dat."


End file.
